MidEvil Love
by Neko Maxwell
Summary: Set in medieval times. Duo is a prince who gets a new servant as a gift. The two end up falling in love. Yaoi: Heero x Duo. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

****

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, :: blah :: indicates character thoughts

****

Parings: 1x2x1, later implied 3+4+3

****

Disclaimers: I do not own GW or any of it's characters. I write fan fiction for entertainment only. 

****

__

Mid-Evil Love

By: Neko Maxwell

Soldiers marched forward. Their heavy armor weighing down on their beat and bloody bodies. They heard shouts in the distance. They received their orders to attack from their noble King and they did. They fought bravely with their fists and swords. Many of them fell, but the strong kept going.

"This is it," sad the King. "The battle to decide the end of this war."

It seemed hopeless, however one soldier defied all odds and managed to remain in the fight. He knocked down all enemies in his path and paved the way for the rest of the soldiers behind him. His cobalt blue eyes shone like sapphires in the darkness. With him and all the other soldiers, the war was won. Light had finally managed to overcome the darkness that showered them for so long. The soldier lifted his ice hot gaze to the sky and thanked God the war is finally over. 

*****************************************************************

The year is 1487 and the kingdom of Duloc is in a time of peace. The war that had lasted ten years is now over and the people are in a time of celebration. King George Maxwell and his wife Queen Joelle are finally able to enjoy their upper-class life with their son, Duo. To celebrate the end of the war, the Maxwell's are going to hold a grand ball for the noble men and noble women of Duloc. Letters that were sent read:

People of Duloc, 

it is with great pleasure that we announce the end of the 

Ten-Years War. In celebration of this event, 

the King and Queen wish that you attend our celebration ball 

that is to be held in the fortnight. 

"The people have never been so happy. I'm just thankful to God for his gift of peace," Queen Joelle stated as they received replies to their invitations.

"Yes," replied the King. "Now we may focus on our kingdom and our wonderful people. Don't you think so my son?"

"Yes father," Duo replied, not really listening. He occupied himself with the planning to listen to his father. 

George smiled, admiring his son's dedication to his duties as crown prince of Duloc. He thought it best not to distract him any longer.

*****************************************************************

The afternoon of the ball finally arrived. The Queen was is her room getting ready for the grand event. Prince Duo was getting some last-minute things ready for that night when his father walked in.

"Son, may I speak with you for a minute?"

"One minute. I'm almost finished!"

When Duo had finished his task, he went over to his father to see what he wanted.

"I am very proud of you, son," the King told Duo

"Aww, come on father! Don't start making a scene here! Not in front of everyone!" Duo joked. 

The King chuckled. "I have something for you because you're the perfect heir to my throne!" An ear-to-ear grin appeared on Duo's face.

"I think I know what it is! Is it my own personal servant?"

"You know, your instincts really amaze me son! His name is Heero Yuy. He is waiting for his first order from you in your chamber."

Somehow, Duo's grin got wider with every word from his fathers mouth.

"Much thanks father!!!!!!" Duo dashed straight for his new servant.

He thought that getting his own servant was a big enough surprise, but he was wrong. Not even his keen instincts could have predicted what he saw when he walked into his room...

Duo's face had turned from an ear-to-eat grin to complete shock. He stood frozen at his doorway, staring at the person standing in the middle of his large chambers. His body didn't respond to his commands as he stood breathing heavily where he was.

:: Damn, I never expected this! A drop-dead-gorgeous creature right in the middle of my room! Who could ask for more?!::

Duo took a step forward and the servant turned around.

"Heero Yuy, I presume," said Duo, loving the sound of that name. Heero stood upright, his sapphire eyes looked directly into the glittering purple eyes of his new master. Chunks of dark-brown hair fell into his eyes a bit, the rest of it back and a little messy, but that only enhanced his face. His slender, but very muscular body was angle directly towards Duo.

"Yes master," Heero's voice sent a chill down Duo's back and his palms sweat. No one had ever made the Prince feel this way before. "What is my first order, master?" Heero asked with no emotion in his voice.

Duo gathered his courage to calm down and speak to him. "Were you in the army?" he asked, noticing the use of the word "order." 

Heero nodded. "I fought for Duloc in the war.

Duo was very confused. "So how did you end up here?"

"No money to pay taxes."

"Oh now I understand: Instead of throwing you in jail, you were given to me!" he said, no longer confused.

"Yes," Heero said coldly. The low temperature in Heero's voice didn't kill Duo's high sprit.

"Well, what do you say we get ready for the ball now that we know each other a little better!" Duo said, suddenly realizing that he was supposed to be getting ready.

"Yes your highness," the chill in Heero's voice lifted for some reason. Duo smiled as they got ready for that evening.

~Owari 


	2. The Ball

****

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, a little OOC, :: blah :: indicates character thoughts (mostly Duo's)

****

Parings: 1x2x1, implied 3+4+3

****

Disclaimers: I do not own GW or any of it's characters. I write fan fiction for entertainment only. 

****

Mid-Evil Love 

Part 2: The Ball

By: Neko Maxwell

The night of the ball:

The palace was so alive that night. All noblemen and noble women were feasting and dancing the night away. In the middle of the dance floor, the prince of Duloc made sure he didn't miss any of the excitement. On the other hand, his new servant stood in the shadows watching his master.

After the dance was over, Prince Duo talked to his two noble friends: Count Trowa and Duke Quatre. It was only around these two people that Duo felt that he could be himself.

"Enjoying the ball?" asked Quatre.

"I'd enjoy it more if my new servant would hang around with us," answered Duo.

"You got a new servant? Where is he?" Quatre looked around.

"Is that him over there?" said Trowa, pointing to a far corner of the room.

"Yes, that's him," Duo called Heero over.

Heero obeyed his master and came over and sat next to him without a word from his mouth.

"This is the Count Trowa," Duo said pointing to Trowa, "and this is the Duke Quatre. Guys, this is my newest servant, Heero."

"Pleased to meet you, Heero," said Quatre.

Heero just nodded his head slightly and softened his expression. Then, the band played a slow song and everyone began to waltz, including Trowa and Quatre.

"Master..."

"Hn?" Duo was almost surprised to hear Heero speak.

"The Count and the Duke seem respectable." It wasn't what Heero meant to say, but Duo got the message.

"Those two have been in love with each other for a few years. At first, they tried to keep it a secret, but now they don't mind. I wonder if I'll ever find love." Duo looked up to the ceiling expecting to find stars.

Heero's heart pounded in his chest and his palms began to sweat. He tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face. He didn't want to admit his love for his new master, but he knew he was just lying to himself. All Heero could do was stare at the beautiful prince before him. 

Duo brought his look down and found himself looking into Heero's shinning blue eyes. What was only about half a second felt like an eternity to both of them. It was then that the prince realized that he was in love with the stunning servant in front of him. Then, the unexpected happened.

Heero gathered all his courage and stood up in front of Duo.

"Something wrong?" asked Duo.

Heero had no reply. All he did was hold out his hand to the prince. After another endless moment, Heero said: "Will you dance with me, your highness?"

A smile grew on Duo's face as his sweaty hand took Heero's, who's was just was warm. In that moment, all fear from both of them disappeared and the feeling of love took over. They lead each other to the dance floor and began a waltz. They were in their own little world, where it was just the two of them. Their waltz looked like two graceful birds floating together.

As they danced, they remained a slave to each other's gaze. They didn't even notice that they began to get an audience. In that audience was Duo's father and mother.

"Isn't it adorable, George? Our son has finally found true love. I've always wanted him to be happy, and how it is. It just makes my heart skip a beat or two," said Queen Joelle. Small tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Well, Joelle, I would rather have him love a FEmale." replied the king.

"I'm going to have a talk with him later"

"Don't' spoil the night, dear!"

"I'll try not to."

********************************************************

The ball has been over for about an hour and everyone has left. Heero and Duo have gone back to the prince's chamber to ready themselves for bed. King George wasted no time in going to talk to his son. 

"Son, may I have a word with you?" asked Duo's father from the doorway.

"Sure" Duo turned to Heero "I'll be back in a minute."

Heero nodded as Duo went to the hall to see what George wanted.

"Son, your mother and I noticed who you were dancing with tonight..." George started.

:: Damn, I'm a goner now :: 

The king paused, took a breath, then started again. "Ever since you were a young boy, your mother and I only wanted you to be happy. After seeing you tonight, we feel that you have found it."

Duo looked a little shocked because what his father said was the opposite of what he expected. George continued.

"I can tell, my son, that you have found more than happiness. You found love. I wish you would have found love with someone of the OPPOSITE sex. So whatever is going on, end it now. A prince and a servant?!? It will never work!!"

Duo now saw the deception in his father's speech. This was exactly what he expected. Anger grew inside of him and he burst out by saying:

"WELL, I LOVE HEERO AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!! SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET USED TO IT!!!"

With that, Duo stormed back into his chamber and locked the door behind him. Inside, Heero was still there, as he was before. Upon seeing his master stumbling in, he ran to see what was wrong.

When he got to Duo, Heero saw a rage of anger and hatred in the from of a human. Without a sound, Heero put his arms around Duo and they both sank to the floor. Heero held Duo as if he would never let his lover go. Duo let go of his anger and regained control of himself after a few minutes of silence. After his mind was cleared, he realized that Heero was holding him so close that Duo could hear his heart beating. Duo pulled away just enough so he could he Heero's face.

As Heero looked at Duo, he could still see red anger that hadn't left yet. Heero couldn't think of anything to say, since he heard the whole thing out in the hall. So, to make up for it, Heero leaned closer to the prince and gave him a soft kiss of the lips. Duo felt overwhelmed at first, but closed his eyes and accepted Heero's love. 

When the seemingly endless kiss was over, Duo told Heero "It's time to go to bed. Let's go."

Heero took the invitation and they both stood up. Heero took only one step before he felt a warm mass against his body. He looked over his shoulder to find that Duo was clinging to his body, holding him close.

"I love you, Heero," Duo whispered sweetly into Heero's ear.

Heero turned to face Duo and they went into a warm embrace.

"I love you, Duo."

****

~Owari 


	3. The Starfilled night

****

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, a little OOC, :: blah :: indicates character thoughts (mostly Duo's)

****

Parings: 1x2x1, implied 3+4+3

****

Disclaimers: I do not own GW or any of it's characters. I write fan fiction for entertainment only. 

****

Mid-Evil Love: 

Part 3: The Star-filled night 

By: Neko Maxwell

Later that night:

Neither of the boys could sleep that night. They both thought about the events that took place earlier that evening. Duo tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Heero didn't even try to sleep. He just sat at the windowsill, looking out into the night sky.

After numerous tumbles and rolls, Duo finally stopped. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling and thinking. Just the thought of being separated from Heero made his heart shatter. 

:: Compared to my father, I have little power over this. But...there must be something I can do. ::

Duo closed his eyes and though hard, but nothing came to his mind. Hearing Duo stop rustling, Heero turned his attention from the stars to his lover. From what he could see, Heero could tell that Duo was sweating a lot and had something on his mind. He got up and walked over to the large bed that held Duo. Heero sat down next to him.

Feeling something, Duo opened his eyes and sat up immediately. He calmed down when he realized that it was Heero. After taking a breather, Duo began to weep softly. Heero brought Duo close to him and held him like a small boy after he scraped his knee.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Heero asked after Duo had calmed down in his arms.

"Nothing..." Duo sat up straight and tried to hide his feelings. Heero just stared at him until Duo finally gave in and told him. "Ok, fine" Duo said. "When my father makes a decision, it's final. I have little power compared to him..." Duo's voice trailed off.

"I know," said Heero, understanding that his lover was talking about the argument between him and his father. He knew the decision as much as Duo did.

"I don't want you to go, Heero." It took a great deal of courage for Duo to say that.

"I know Duo."

Duo looked into Heero's eyes, which sparkled brighter than any stars in the sky. He ran his hands across Heero's soft face, trying to memorize every small detail about it. Heero brushed his hands over Duo's, grabbing them and laying soft kisses on them. Duo had finally managed to smile for the first time since they danced. Heero touched Duo's face and brought it closer to his own. Heero continued placing soft, sweet kisses on the prince's face, finally ending with a big, deep one in his lips. The exchange of kisses and strokes continued throughout the night. 

Early the next morning, Heero woke with Duo is his arms. Duo's long braid had come undone throughout the course of the night, and it was all over both of their bodies. Heero leaned over and gave Duo a small kiss on the forehead and started to run is fingers through Duo's, seemingly endless, hair. All the while, never taking his eyes off his sleeping lover's face. After a few minutes, Duo's body stirred and he woke up. The first thing he saw was his gorgeous, blue-eyed servant, whom he had grown to love. Duo listed himself up to reach Heero's lips and gave him a kiss on the lips. After they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"You know something, Heero..." Duo said as he got up and began to dress himself, "I get the feeling that everything's gonna be okay. But, I don't know why. Strange eh?"

Heero got out of bed and went to get dressed himself. "No, not really."

All Duo could do was smile at Heero as he finished buttoning his shirt. After the two were dressed, there was a knock at Duo's door.

"Come in," he said.

It was a surprise to see who opened the door and walked in. It was Duo's mother. Duo wasn't used to his mother visiting him in his room. She usually waited until he went downstairs to talk to him.

"Mother!!" Duo was confused.

:: This must be important if she's visiting me here. Maybe it's about Heero. ::

"My son, I know about your father and what he's planning." the queen started. Heero remained still and Duo looked away.

:: Thought so. ::

"I just want you to know son, that I don't approve... of your father's actions."

Duo's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. The queen continued.

"All I every wanted for my only child was happiness. And I can see that you have found just that. No, you found more than happiness: you found love. Now that you are happy, your father wants to take it away from you. As your mother, I cannot allow this to happen."

Duo was speechless, yet at the same time, he had so much to say. He chose his words carefully.

"So, what are you gonna do about it mother? Do you want us to run away so we can live happily ever after?" Duo said sarcastically.

"Exactly. I already have a plan," Joelle replied. Shock took over Duo. But he and Heero agreed to the plan.

"Your full of surprises today. What do I do?" Duo was ready to do anything to stay with Heero.

Queen Joelle took a step closer to them and leaned over. Her words were soft to that no one but the three of them would know.

"Okay, listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." Heero and Duo nodded. She continued, "Don't leave this room until I tell you. I'm going to slip a sleeping powder into George's drink. While I'm doing that, I want you to pack what you want. Pack light. When you're finished packing, open the door, but don't leave."

"How will we know when to leave?" Duo asked.

"When I'm finished with your father, I'll walk by your room. When you see me walk by, go down to the kitchen. There, you will see food to last you three days and money to last you two weeks. Take it and leave out the back door of the kitchen. One more thing, once you leave, you will no longer be the prince. You'll be on your own. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Duo nodded. "I've never been this sure of anything in my life."

"Okay, I'm going downstairs. Close the door behind me and get ready." she turned to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Good luck, my son. Always remember that I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, mother. Thanks you for everything."

The queen turned and left. Heero closed the door as Duo was already starting to get ready. He got a small bag and packed a few extra clothes, an extra pair of shoes and some jewelry to sell to get more money. He grabbed two black cloaks and gave one to Heero.

"You'll need this." Duo said.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

"No, I mean about what we're doing. No one has ever done anything like this for my before."

Duo stopped what he was doing and turned to Heero. "It's called love, Heero."

"I understand."

Duo turned around and found himself face to face with a beautiful gold crown. He stared at it for several minutes. Heero walked to Duo and looked at the crown too.

"You don't have to do this, Duo," Heero said.

"I know. But I want to," Heero could tell that there was no changing Duo's mind. Heero walked over and picked up the crown. Duo followed.

"Kneel down," said Heero.

"Why?" asked Duo.

"Just once, I want to see how you look with your crown," was Heero's reply. Duo didn't argue and knelt down. Heero placed the crown on Duo's head and Duo stood up.

"So, what do you think, Heero? Do I take your breath away?" Duo asked, jokingly.

"Yes," said Heero. With warning, Heero picked up Duo and held him like a knight holding his rescued princess. They looked into each other's eyes and finally gave each other a kiss to remember for the rest of their lives.

Heero put Duo down and said, "If you're ready, I'll open the door."

Duo nodded, "I'm ready, Heero."

Heero opened the door as Duo took off his crown and put it back on the table.

:: This was my old life. Now, I'm ready for a new one...with Heero. :: 

****

~Owari 

Author's note: Ok, so I'm not the best at writing love scenes. I'll get better. ^_^


	4. The Escape

****

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, a little OOC, :: blah :: indicates character thoughts (mostly Duo's)

****

Parings: 1x2x1, implied 3+4+3

****

Disclaimers: I do not own GW or any of it's characters. I write fan fiction for entertainment only. 

****

Mid-Evil Love: 

Part 4: The Escape

By: Neko Maxwell

In Prince Duo's room:

Heero and Duo waited silently in Duo's room for the queen's signal. All the while, Duo staring at the man that he is going to spend his new life with. He should be scared, but he isn't. Duo's love for Heero is greater than any other force Duo has ever felt. Heero could feel Duo's gaze on him, but he just stared out the door, waiting. 

Then, they both heard footsteps in the hall. Duo shifted his gaze from Heero to the door. They could see a faint shadow approaching. Sure enough, it was the queen, sending the secret signal to the two lovers. As soon as she was out of sight, they moved out.

"Heero!" Duo called, "Follow my lead. I don't want to look suspicious."

Heero nodded and followed the braided prince out of the room. He half expected Duo to look back, but he never did. Heero's heart pounded in his chest.

From the end of the hall, Duo's mother watched her son leave. She knew that this would be the last time she'd see him. A tear rolled down her face as the shadow of her prince disappeared.

"Take care, my son," she whispered. She said a prayer, wishing for Duo and Heero's well-being and happiness in their new lives.

They went down a long flight of stairs until they reached the bottom. After that, they made many turns and went across many halls. It was a very easy place to get lost, but Duo knew the castle inside and out.

They finally reached a small brown door that had a rusty knob. Once Duo reached it, he stopped and turned ninety degrees. Heero got the message and opened the door for the prince. Duo lead Heero into a steaming kitchen where everyone was busy cooking. Duo kept a low profile and tried not to draw attention to himself. On the nearest table lay the food and the money, just like Joelle said.

"Go pick it up and put it in my bag," Duo ordered Heero. Heero did as he was told. Once they completed their last stop. Duo continued to the small, gray back door. Heero went ahead and opened the door for Duo and they walked out as silently as they walked in.

Once they were outside, Duo gained speed. Heero gained more speed to get next to Duo. They kept their fast pace until they reached the small back gate. There is never any guard at the back gate, but it always locked. Duo reached in his bag and pulled out a key and gave it to Heero.

"Unlock it. Then we'll be home free." 

:: That was the last order I'll ever give Heero. In fact, that was the last order I'll ever give in my life. Once I walk out this gate, I'll be a different person. I won't be a prince anymore. ::

Duo took one look at Heero and knew that this was what he wanted.

:: That's okay!! ::

"Finished," Heero said, giving the key back to Duo.

"Let's go!" Duo and Heero broke into a run. Duo wanted to get as far away from the castle as he could. 

They ran to the edge of the kingdom. Once they reached the outskirts, they slowed their pace down. After running for half the day, they settled down on top of a small, grassy hill on the edge of the kingdom and had some of the food Duo's mother gave them.

"You going to miss it?" Heero asked Duo.

"I have nothing to miss. I'd rather throw it all away and have you then have all the riches in the world and be alone," Duo's heart was in his reply. Heero broke a smile, something he found himself doing often around Duo.

"We're on our own now. We need to find a house and a job," said Duo.

"Yeah," replied Heero. "It'll be different than what you're used to. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Sure. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Duo paused. "We should get out of this kingdom. Most likely, they'll be a search party soon."

Heero nodded. They started for the forest on the outside of the kingdom. All of this was new to Duo, but he wasn't scared. He enjoyed being free and out, away from fancy balls and grand feasts. After all, the only thing that mattered to the formal prince was his beloved Heero.

Heero and Duo walked until dusk. They had just gotten out of the woods when the sun began to remove itself from the sky. The lovers found themselves on the outskirts of a different kingdom. They stood staring at it for a few moments.

"Let's not go in tonight. I don't want to draw attention," Duo said to Heero.

"Right," Heero replied.

They found a small, empty cave to settle down for the night. Duo spread the large blanket he packed onto a pile of soft leaves. After the "bed" was made, Duo reached in his bag to pull out a few fruits.

"Dinner is served," Duo said, handing Heero an apple. They ate in silence, looking up at the night sky. Duo broke the silence when he finished his dinner.

"It's getting late. We should get some rest for tomorrow."

"Good idea."

Duo was looking forward to his life. His life with his beloved. His beloved Heero. He looked into the sapphire eyes of his partner. Duo leaned over to Heero and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. That kiss seemed to bring warmth hotter than the biggest fire ever though of. Heero and Duo would be fine in their new life. They'll be fine because they have each other. More importantly, they have each other's love. That love will last into tomorrow and the rest of their lives.

****

~Owari 


End file.
